howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windwalker (Franchise)
The Windwalker is a Tidal Class dragon with a unique Gharial-like snout and electric fire type. Official description "While some dragons can be as bold and courageous as a Deadly Nadder, others tend to be more attuned to the gentler and cautious side - but that doesn't mean these kinds of dragons aren't daring and tenacious in their own way! Even the WINDWALKER will have you know that it's not afraid to step up to the plate when the time calls for it, especially if it means protecting their own young from grave danger. This was definitely something Heather learned after being challenged to a seemingly innocuous race. It was on her way back to Dragon's Edge with Windshear, when what Heather hoped to be a peaceful return trip quickly changed, as she and Windshear found themselves challenged by this seemingly playful Tidal Class dragon. Enticed by the desire to experience the thrilling adventure of a race between two nimble creatures, Heather chose to accept the challenge and let the two dragons tango through the air - right up until she realized that the dragon was actually leading them to a different island altogether! Quickly returning to a more guarded approach, she and Windshear fell back to watch where this dragon headed, and they soon found themselves engaged in a mission to help their new-found friend rescue its eggs before trappers came back to collect their bounty. And because of this slight change to their return trip, now all Vikings on campus have the chance to train this lithe and incredible creature of the skies! Are you prepared to watch the magnificent transformation of the WINDWALKER unfold? Then head to campus to begin this bonding experience of a lifetime today!"School of Dragons Physical appearance Egg Windwalkers have smooth, oval-shaped eggs. They are reddish orange in color, with thin, lighter stripes. Hatchling to adult The Windwalker is a four-legged, spiny dragon that has a snout like a gharial. This dragon has a long thin neck, and a horn on top of its snout. Several spine-like flaps run down its body. This dragon is pink with a yellow under belly. Abilities Electricity Like the Skrill and Seashocker, this dragon is said to have the ability to produce electricity. Blue flashes of electrical pulse surge through air and zaps around its body. Behavior and personality This dragon is said to be kind and gentle, yet tenacious and brave, a dragon that will stop at nothing to protect its vulnerable young. Appearances Games ''School of Dragons Originally from the books, the Windwalker was introduced in ''School of Dragons. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Windwalker will appear in this game as Skykarver was released. Trivia *The coloring and pattern of the Windwalker's egg is nearly identical to that of Muddlehunt, an exclusive Gobsucker. *The Windwalker is the third franchise dragon to have "wind" in its name. The other two being the Windstriker and Windgnasher. *The Windwalker is the third book dragon to appear in ''School of Dragons, with the first being the Prickleboggle, the second being the Devilish Dervish and the fourth being the Silver Phantom *The Windwalker is the fifth dragon in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk ''to have an individual appear ingame before the species itself did (Skykarver). **The first was the Catastrophic Quaken (Spikeback), the second was the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt), the third was the Triple Stryke (Sleuther), and the fourth was the Eruptodon (Magmadon). *The Windwalker is a more book accurate than most dragons that were adapted from the books. It seems to be based on the one on the cover of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. **It has the same crocodile-like snout and spine placement and can also shoot lightning. **However there are no feathers on the School of Dragons Windwalker, and a book Windwalker's egg is black, not pink. Gallery Windwalker promo.png Sod-Windwalker-Banner.jpg Windwalker Egg.png|Windwalker Egg Windwalker_RoB.png UnknownDragonROB.png|"Concept Art" for Rise of Berk References Category:Tidal class Category:Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk